


Call me Maybe

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un snob de la música y, desafortunadamente, termina con la canción Call me Maybe en su cabeza por toda una semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116638) by quitealotofhair. 



 

Como que Harry es un _musical snob **[1]**_. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso pero eso es quién es. Le gustan los vinilos, odia a Gaga y no le hagan _hablar_ de Nicki Minaj.

 

Así que cuando _Call me Maybe_ no deja de sonar en la radio y por lo menos una persona la tararea cada dos días —si no es que es diario—, Harry empieza a odiarla al instante. Cuando la canción se le queda en la cabeza por casi una semana, comienza a contemplar el suicidio.

 

El primer día es aceptable. Es una tortura, pero la aguanta. Harry tararea un pedazo del coro cuando está en la ducha y casi se deja ciego con shampoo una vez que se da cuenta qué es lo que está cantando. Trata de ahogarla con la música—de buena calidad—, que tiene en su IPod, pero al momento de quitarse los auriculares la pegajosa melodía resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. No funciona y pasa todo el almuerzo quejándose con Niall acerca de la estúpida canción y ahogándose en su miseria.

 

Niall se ríe, palmea con cariño su cabeza y dice, "No te preocupes, compañero. Mañana estará fuera de tu cabeza y podrás volver a escuchar al jodido Jack Black o lo que sea que escuches."

 

"Jack White," jadea Harry, ofendido ante la obvia ignorancia de Niall.

 

El rubio rueda los ojos. "Lo que sea," dice, y Harry se pregunta por millonésima vez por qué carajo Niall está estudiando música.

 

* * *

 

Cuando la mañana llega y Harry se encuentra murmurando, _"And all the other boys...try and chase me,"_ en su camino a la Uni, sabe que está en problemas.

 

"No es gracioso," se queja ante Niall, porque _por supuesto_ Niall piensa que toda la situación es chistosísima. Niall _podría_ entender el dolor por el que Harry está pasando pero a él le gusta Justin Bieber y _Poker Face_ es su tono de celular, por lo que claramente no lo entiende.

 

"Esto es casi tan malo como _The A Team_ ," resopla Niall, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas de la risa. Harry hace un gesto de dolor.

 

"No menciones eso," le advierte; Ed Sheeran es el amor de su vida—Harry se casaría con él, de tener la oportunidad—, pero su corazón se rompió cuando vio cómo chicas de doce años posteaban en sus muros de Facebook: _'Stuck in Her Day Dream Been This Way Since 18 :)))'_

 

Niall rueda los ojos. "Necesitas relajarte con esto de la música. Yo soy el que la está estudiando, no tú. Hasta donde sé, estas estudiando Sociología, no _Como ser un Total y Completo Snob Musical."_

 

Harry ignora a Niall, porque honestamente, su opinión acerca de la música se convirtió en inválida el día que compró un poster de Justin Bieber.

 

* * *

 

El tercer día en que Harry tuvo la canción dentro de su cabeza se decidió a escucharla repetidamente, hasta ahora van treinta y dos veces. Él se imagina que si la escucha las suficientes veces se hartará de ella y su cerebro la reprimirá hasta lo más fondo.

 

Desafortunadamente, no hace más que obligar a Harry a aprenderse cada uno de los versos de esa terrible canción.

 

Luego intenta gritarse internamente, e imagina que su rostro refleja caras graciosas porque el chicho que estaba a su lado pensó que estaba muriendo, entonces Harry se dio por vencido con esa idea.

 

Nada parecía funcionar.

 

Harry, una vez más, contempla suicidarse.

 

* * *

 

Liam, quien no está prestando atención a Harry, está tan distraído mensajeándose con su novia que no piensa que sea la gran cosa tampoco.

 

"Es una buena canción, Harry," dice cansado. Harry se hunde en su asiento, dándole a Liam una mirada que fácilmente podría derretir el acero. (Liam ni se entera, está sonriéndole al teléfono debido al último mensaje de Danielle).

 

"No es una buena canción," exclama Harry al ver que a su amigo le da igual su mirada ultrajada. "Es espantosa y terrible y... oh, Dios, probablemente me va a crecer una vagina y me voy a convertir en una adolescente de trece años."

 

"No seas dramático," suspira.

 

"¡No quiero ser una adolescente de trece años!"

 

Liam, quien sigue mirando el teléfono—bastardo desconsiderado—, solo rueda los ojos. "Niall podría regalarte su poster de Justin Bieber. No sería tan malo."

 

"¡No quiero ese estúpido poster!", gruñe Harry.

 

"Mhmmm," Liam asiente, escribiendo un mensaje en respuesta al de Danielle. "Tampoco es como si te lo fuera a dar," dice, como si _ese_ fuera el problema y Harry se pregunta cómo fue a dar con unos ignorantes y horribles amigos.

 

Claramente, él es la _única_ persona que aprecia la música.

 

* * *

 

  
_"Threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell—"_ Harry comienza a cantar en voz baja mientras hace la fila en una pequeña tienda de café cerca de la Uni. La anciana delante de él le ha estado enviando algunas sonrisas amables pero ha comenzado a molestarse por el canturreo del rizado, por lo que Harry ha tratado de detenerse. Pero no es su culpa que la peor canción del mundo se le haya quedado metida en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? La verdad, desearía que esto le hubiese pasado a otra persona, alguien que se lo merezca, como Niall.

 

En este momento, odia a Carly Rae Jepsen con toda su alma.

 

_"Hey, I just met you and this is craaazy, but here's my number, so call me maybeeee."_

 

"Lindo cover, compañero," la voz tiene un pequeño deje divertido y Harry gira tan rápido que casi se cae. Un bonito chico está parado detrás de él, alzando una ceja ante la repentina torpeza de Harry.

 

"No me juzgues," dice Harry desesperado—y un poco distraído por el color de ojos del chico misterioso. Parece en forma y Harry solo quiere robárselo para tener una sesión de besos o algo así, pero, _por supuesto_ , lo acaba de oír cantando _Call me Maybe_ , que no es, para nada, algo que un respetable estudiante de universidad debería estar cantando. "Ha estado metida en mi cabeza por cuatro días."

 

"¿En serio?" El chico sonríe. "Una pena que no me la estuvieras cantando para conseguir mi número."

 

Harry alza sus hombros y sonríe para sí mismo, excepto que por dentro está enloqueciendo como una adolescente de catorce años. Si este chico quiere su número—o su alma o lo que quiera de él—, bien puede tenerlo.

 

"Mi nombre es Louis," dice el chico y el corazón de Harry casi se detiene porque _¿es esto cómo se siente el amor? Dios, es maravilloso._

 

"Harry," dice respondiendo a la pregunta implícita, pretendiendo que no está afectado por el lindo chico con el que está hablando. "Puedes llamarme si quieres," y la broma es tan terrible que Louis gime y Harry se siente un poco avergonzado.

 

"Bueno no voy a llamarte si puedo, pero definitivamente te voy a dar una llamada ** _[2]_** ," dice Louis, su voz suena tan casual que Harry casi se pierde el doble sentido.

 

Cuando están intercambiando números, y la chica interna de Harry está muriendo, Louis comenta, "A mí me gusta esa canción. ¿Es esa la clase de música que sueles escuchar?"

 

"Oh, Dios, no," dice horrorizado. "Me gusta Ed Sheeran—lo adoro, de hecho—, y claro, la música vieja, no esa basura de _Star Ships **[3]**_ , y-"

 

Louis alza una ceja. "Dime que no eres un snob." Cuando Harry no responde, y sus mejillas se tornan rosas, la respuesta es evidente. "Puedo vivir con ello. Pero insulta a Lady Gaga y eres hombre muerto."

 

Harry hace un gesto de dolor porque odia a Lady Gaga pero le gusta tanto este chico que le ofrece una sonrisa brillante y dice, "¡Me gusta Lady Gaga!"

 

" _Claro,"_ y le guiña un ojo. Harry muere un poco cuando Louis sonríe y le dice que se tiene que ir, agarrando el café que había ordenado y caminando fuera de la tienda meneando su fantástico trasero.

 

La mesera alza sus cejas en un gesto sugestivo pero no dice nada. Cuando Harry agarra su café se da cuenta que no hay ninguna canción molesta sonando en su cabeza y volviéndolo loco. Lo único que puede oír son sus pensamientos, flotando alrededor. Nada de _here's my number so call me maybe_ o _beg and borrow and steal._

 

Parpadea, un poco sorprendido.

 

"Puta madre," murmura finalmente, mirando en su teléfono el número de Louis Tomlinson. Piensa en lo que acaba de suceder y cómo conoció al chico más hermoso de todo el mundo.

 

Llámame si puedes.

 

  
_Por supuesto_ está en deuda con una canción que odia. Esto lo va a atormentar por el resto de su vida, piensa miserablemente, listo para llamar a Niall y chismorrear acerca de este caliente chico que acaba de conocer, pero un mensaje de Louis Tomlinson lo frena:

 

_encontrémonos pronto ;) llámame, si puedes._

 

Okay, okay, tal vez _Call me Maybe_ no es _taaaan_ mala.

 

 

* * *

_[1]_ Según _The Urban Dictionary_ , un _musical snob_ es una persona que cree que la única música que vale la pena es la que él escucha, lo demás es basura.

_[2]_ _"Well, I'm not going to call you Maybe, but I might give you a call"_. Básicamente, lo que Louis le dijo es que le gustaría tener sexo con él.

_[3]_ Por más que busqué en diferentes partes, no pude contextualizar la frase. Aunque parece ser que Harry está hablando de la canción de Nicki Minaj,  _Star Ships_ .


End file.
